devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Buster Arm
The Buster Arm is one of the Devil Breakers in Devil May Cry 5. Description Nico creates the Buster Arm at the same time as Tomboy after Nero defeats Artemis. The device is the result of her attempting to artificially recreate the Buster ability of Nero's lost Devil Bringer. The Buster Arm is a large claw in primarily silver and red, with glowing blue highlights. When in use, it transforms into a giant clawed mechanical hand which is projected on a glowing cable. File ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site, Character - Nero[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/nero.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Nero] English localisation= :Nico tried to recreate Nero's lost demonic arm, resulting in a powerhouse capable of throwing enemies with devastating force. This brute strength comes at the price of reduced durability, but the chance to toss around massive demons is well worth it. |-| Japanese script= :失った“悪魔の右腕”の再現にニコが挑んだ一品。相手を強引に掴み寄せて投げつける、 :豪快で破天荒な性能。突出した破壊力とひきかえに、耐久力の低さが難点。 :巨大な悪魔すら投げ飛ばすパワフルなプレイフィールは爽快感バツグンだ。 ;Nico's Weapon Report - Buster Arm English localisation= :I only had one goal in mind with this beast: recreate the demonic arm that bastard stole from you. I bet ya been itching to chuck around baddies again, am I right? :Well rejoice! I did it! This arm lets you toss around demons like a boss, even slam them into the ground if you have the hankering! :...For a little while, anyway. But that's as tough as I can make this sucker, dammit! I swear! |-| Japanese script= :お前が失った悪魔の右腕……それを完全に再現するのが私の当面の目標のひとつだった。お前だって、悪魔をブン投げていたあの頃が懐かしいだろう？ :なら喜べ！　ようやく完成だ！コイツなら、以前やっていたように悪魔をブン投げ、地面に叩き付ける事が可能になるぞ！ ……すぐブッ壊れちまうがな。 :どうしてもそれ以上パーツの強度を上げられなかったんだよ！今はそれが限界だ！　チクショウ！ Gameplay The Buster Arm is unlocked at the start of Mission 06: Steel Impact along with Tomboy. Following this, Buster Arms will spawn randomly in missions along with other Devil Breakers. It is in the most expensive price range for Devil Breakers at 3500 , the same as the DLC Sweet Surrender. The Buster Arm emulates Nero's Buster ability from the previous game, functioning in the same way: it allows a short-ranged uppercut-like grab attack which, if successful, will trigger a grapple or throw animation specific to the type of enemy it is used on. Some animations can be enhanced by further control inputs: for example, when using the Buster Arm on a Hell Caina, Nero will fire one shot from Blue Rose into the demon's head normally, but repeatedly pressing the shoot button can increase this to up to three with a Neo Buster and five with a Super Buster, with a corresponding increase in damage. It can be used on the ground or in the air. With the standard attack, the Buster Arm will be destroyed if Nero is hit during the initial swing or the subsequent animation. As with the Buster, large or powerful enemies may need to be reduced to a weakened state before the Buster Arm can be used on them: this is particularly true of bosses. It can, however, interrupt some enemy attacks, for example being able to disregard the "super armor" state of a berserk Hell Antenora. The Break Age move hugely increases the damage of a grapple (while also altering the animation) and grants Nero "super armor" that renders the animation impossible to interrupt, although the Buster Arm will inevitably be destroyed upon completion. As with Overture's Break Age, the Buster Arm will not be destroyed if the attack fails to connect, and in it's specific case, it will also not break if it hits an enemy that is not currently able to be grappled. While the Buster Arm may appear obsolete in the post-game due to Nero recovering his original Buster ability, this is far from the case. Seemingly for game balance purposes, as the Buster Arm is only supposed to be an imitation, it is far more powerful than the regular Buster (although it could be a deliberate showcase of Nico's superior engineering). For comparison, when used on a Hell Caina on Devil Hunter difficulty in The Void, firing all possible shots, the damage figures are as follows: Devil Bringer *Buster: 600 *Devil Buster (Buster during Devil Trigger): 800 Buster Arm (damage for either is not affected by DT) *Neo Buster: 1,200 *Super Buster (uses Devil Buster animation): 12,000 In other words, the Buster Arm is around twice as strong by default, and rather than being one-third stronger as with the DT Buster, the Super Buster is twenty times stronger than the basic Buster, and hence ten times stronger than the Neo Buster. While the Buster Arm receives no damage buff if used with Devil Trigger active, the player can hit the Buster button during the animation to pummel the enemy with Nero's wing arms for a few minor additional hits, as well as doing so with Summoned Swords. Movesets Trivia *The Buster Arm is one of the Devil Breakers featured on Nero's Sentinel figure. Gallery Buster - Devil May Cry 5.png Buster_Arm_concept_DMC5.png|Buster Arm's concept art for DMC5 DMC5_Devil_Breaker_Buster_Arm_Concept_Art_(1).png DMC5_Devil_Breaker_Buster_Arm_Concept_Art_(2).png Sentinel Dante & Nero figures PVs (9).jpg|The Buster Arm on Nero's Sentinel figure References ru:Вышибала Category:Devil Breakers Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons